internationalcommunicationculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Week 2 - REVISED Trial RAT
COMM1107 International Communication & Culture (Glen Donnar) Week 2 - Trial RAT REVISED Instructions: Each question is worth four points. You should assign a total of total of 4 points for each question. Your score will be the points assigned for each question corresponding to the correct answer (i.e. the best answer among the four alternatives. 1. According to Featherstone, globalisation processes *A. All are false statements B. significantly threaten the ability of nation-states to articulate a coherent identity C. are evenly experienced and felt D. are making the world more interconnected, unified and homogenous 2. Which of the following is FALSE? "Imagined communities", e.g. nations, A. become more well-defined through power struggles with neighbours B. are represented through a set of coherent images and memories of a people's origins and distinctiveness C. require communications technologies to construct and sustain them *D. offer a symbolic sense of belonging and fellowship but are invented out of nothing 3. Which, if any, is FALSE? According to Featherstone, proponents of the 'cultural imperialism' argument are mistaken because *A. None - all of the statements are true B. they offer little empirical evidence to support their claims C. they assume that local cultures will be erased by the proliferation of Western consumer goods D. they assume that audiences are easily manipulable and the cultural effects of the media are negative 4. Which of the following is FALSE? Tourism A. offers various levels of staged authenticity or performing B. commodifies and trivialises cultures, establishing the host culture as exotica *C. cannot be used to maintain a sense of cultural identiity D. is inevitably a highly regulated, ritualised and simulated encounter 5. According to Featherstone, which if any is FALSE? *A. None - all of the statements are true B. External goods, information & images are often appropriated, reworked and blended with existing cultural traditions C. Audiences are both manipulated and resistant, homogenised and fragmented D. All cultures are creole and plural in their origin 6. Postmodernism represents A. a new epoch or age, which is replacing the modern age B. the total breakdown of monopolised forms of knowledge and cultural production C. All of the statements are true *D. an emphasis on plurality, contested meanings, contingency and ambivalence 7. In the contemporary global situation A. cultural identity is being destroyed by commodification and rationalisation B. the convergence of lifestyles and homogenisation of services in world cities is being replicated world over C. None - all of the statements are false *D. cultural identities are being formed and reformed using a range of symbolic material 8. The popularity of fast food, such as McDonald's, in Japan A. All of the statements are true B. is a mixture of foreign modern and traditional Japanese culture *C. is representative of global processes in which culture is (re)interpreted and used to meet the needs and desires of society D. rests on ideas of cultural, political and economic hegemony imposed by the West 9. Which, if any, is FALSE? According to the authors, sharing in Japanese fast-food restaurants occurs because *A. traditional eating patterns in Japan fit the groupist or collective stereotype B. they strengthen traditional patterns of intergenerational commensality (eating together) C. None - all of the statements are true D. they provide contexts for reinforcing emotive familial bonds 10. Which, if any, is FALSE? According to the authors, fast food, e.g. McDonald's, in Japan A. has been indigenised by and adapted to the Japanese *B. offers a chance to imagine, experience or construct the foreign Other C. None - all of the statements are true D. closely resembles historical patterns of consumption